An Orderly Chaos
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Helen Kingsley invites her daughters, their families, and the Staynes for a visit,  and Overland will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1 An Invitation to a Party

An Orderly Chaos

Chapter One: An Invitation to a Party

Helen Kingsley carefully reread the letter she had just finished writing, inviting her two daughters to come home for a visit. She smiled, remembering the letter she had received from Margaret two years earlier, telling her not to worry, that she-Margaret-was safe and happy in Underland, and married to a fine figure of a soldier. At first, Helen had been a bit mortified at the thought of her eldest, and, if she had to confess, favorite, daughter married to a common soldier, but Margaret's glowing happiness showed through in every line of her letter. Helen had not been totally ignorant of the appalling way Lowell had treated Margaret, so it was quite refreshing to read that her new husband treated her like the lady she was.

Helen signed the letter, then with a slight smile, walked over to the fireplace. Margaret had told her that was the best way to send letters to and from Underland.

'_All you have to do, Mother is speak the name of the person you wish to send the letter to, and toss it in the fireplace. The Queen has connected our house to our homes in Underland.' _

Helen smiled. "Mrs. Margaret Blanchard, Underland." She tossed the envelope into the fire place, grinning as a gust of wind carried it up and away.

Margaret was nursing Adrian when she noticed a white object flutter through the window and land at her feet. She bent down as best as she could, and picked the item up. Her face lit up in happiness as she recognized her mother's handwriting on the envelope. She quickly tore it open, and beamed in happiness.

'_My dear Margaret:_

_I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am that you have found joy and happiness in the strange world that Alice first told us about. I confess, at first I did not believe such a world could exist, but Alice has a way of making even the most impossible things seem possible. I still remember when Alice and her two mad friends came for a visit, and the lovely time we all had. But that was so long ago, and I find myself missing my two lovely daughters quite terribly, and I wish to see you, and your friends and family. _

_I will be throwing a party to celebrate the opening of the Social Season in three days time, and would love nothing more than to see my family once again. _

_Much Love, _

_Your Momma, Helen. _

_P.S: Tell Lady Stayne that I look forward to meeting her husband.' _

Margaret grinned, and looked down at Adrian, who had finished his supper and was now snuggling up to his Momma, ready for a nap. "Would you like to meet your grandma, my little lad?" Adrian yawned, and Margaret laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." She turned as she heard the front door open, and felt her heart flutter at the sight of her husband in his uniform. 'He's so handsome.'

Adrian's face spilt into a huge grin at the sight of his Daddy, and he held out his arms, gurgling. Thomas walked over and picked him up. "Hello, my lad. Have you been good for your Momma?" Adrian blatted, and Thomas laughed, then leaned over and kissed Margaret. "Hello, my Meggie. I missed you quite terribly." He noticed the sheet of paper in her hand. "Who wrote to you?"

"My mother. She misses Alice and me, and wants us to come home for a visit with our families. The Staynes are invited as well. I was waiting for you to come home so I could go tell Alice the news. Could you watch Adrian for me?"

"Of course."

Tarrant grumbled as he heard a knock on his front door. He opened one eye, smiling at the sight of his Alice curled up next to him. 'Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away.' He shut his eye, and for a few moments there was a blissful silence. Then the knock sounded louder than before, and Tarrant cursed under his breath at Arianna's shout.

"Dad, there's someone at the door!"

"Answer it, then! Your mother and I had a busy night last night!"

Arianna giggled. "I don't want another brother, Dad!"

Tarrant groaned. "Arianna, just answer the door!" He lay back with his arm over his forehead, and then blinked as he heard the distinctive sound of Alice giggling. "How long have you been awake, my dear?"

Alice grinned at him. "Long enough love." Tarrant groaned, and she laughed harder. "You are so handsome when you're flustered."

"Aunt Meggie!"

Margaret smiled at her niece. "Hello, darling. Is your momma awake?"

Alice came out of the bedroom, grinning at Margaret. "Meggie! What brings you here?"

"Mother wants us to come for a visit. The Social Season is about to begin, and she wishes to see us and our families. The Staynes are invited as well."

Alice laughed. "Oh, I can just imagine the chaos that Tarrant, Alannah, and Ilosovic will cause."

Margaret nodded. "Yes, it's certainly going to be interesting. But one question, how are we all going to get to Overland? I thought the last of the Jabberwock blood was gone."

Alice grinned. "Alannah made a transport potion, remember? It's how Tarrant sent Lowell home."

"That's right! I just hope we don't have to become rats. That would be most inconvenient."

Alice laughed. "No, the potion works on humans. I can't wait for Arianna and Josiah to meet their grandmother. When do we leave?"

"In two days. I'll go and extend the invite to Alannah and Ilosovic."

After Margaret left, Tarrant wrapped his arms around Alice, gently kissing her cheek. "So we're all going to descend upon the Society of Overland in two days. This is going to be quite the chaotic event."

Alice laughed in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival of the Underlanders

An Orderly Chaos

Chapter Two: Arrival of the Underlanders

Tarrant gazed in slight trepidation at the small vial in his hand. He uncorked the bottle, and took a whiff of the contents. "Well, at least it smells better than Jabberwock blood. But are you sure this will be enough to get us to Alice's home in Overland and then back here again?"

Alannah sighed, shifting Victoria to her other side. "For the third time, yes. This transport potion is very potent, and I made sure to add feathers from a borogove. So don't worry, Tarrant. We'll be able to get home, all of us. Ilosovic, hold Victoria for a moment while I round up our two wandering gypsies." She left the cottage, searching for Katarina and Michael.

Ilosovic took Victoria, grinning at her. "So, little bit, you excited about your first trip to Overland?"

"Kickie go?"

Tarrant's jaw dropped. "She's talking?"

Stayne laughed. "She just started last week. Victoria, can you say my name?"

"Daddy!"

Stayne kissed her. "That's right. Now, who's that funny looking man over there?"

Tarrant pouted. "I am not funny looking."

Victoria giggled, stretching her arms towards him. "Tatta! Tatta!"

Tarrant's face split into the widest smile Stayne had ever seen. "She knows me! Victoria, I'll be your Tatta anytime," he said, tickling her. Victoria shrieked in laughter.

The door to the cottage opened, and Alannah came in, followed by a veritable entourage-her children, Alice, Arianna, Josiah, Thomas, Margaret (who had a sleeping Adrian in her arms) and Mirana. Stayne smiled at them.

"Well, everyone seems to be here. Mirana, are you coming as well?"

Mirana smiled. "No, but I would be remiss if I did not wish all of you a safe journey and a good time in Overland."

"Meewa! Meewa!" Victoria stretched her arms out to Mirana. "Meewa!"

Mirana laughed in delight. "Oh, that's wonderful! She's talking!"

Alice laughed, and smiled at Victoria. "Who am I, sweetie?"

Victoria laughed. "Awice! Awice!"

Alannah laughed. "I must say, little one, you're becoming quite the talker."

"Momma! Kickie Momma!"

Stayne laughed. "I think she's trying to say she wants her Momma."

Alannah grinned, and took her from Stayne. "Is that true, little bit? Do you want your Momma?"

"Momma! Kickie go?" Victoria stared at her, wide eyed in curiosity, and Alannah laughed.

"Yes, Kickie go. We all go. Everyone that's going, grab a vial off the kitchen table. There's enough in each bottle for all of us to do a round trip. Once everyone has drunk, we'll be transported to the front door of the Kingsley Estate. To get home, all you'll have to do is shut your eyes and wish yourself back here. Everyone take a drink, hold on tight, and shut your eyes! Mirana, we'll see you when we return."

Everyone drank and the adults held on tight to the children. Adrian squirmed happily in his Daddy's arms, burbling.

Alannah felt the world go grey around her as she felt the familiar hurtling sensation rush through her. She gripped Stayne and her children tightly, not wanting to lose them, then slowly opened her eyes as she felt the color seep back into the world. The transport potion had worked perfectly-directly in front of them was the Kingsley Estate. She blinked, focusing, and smiled in sympathy at Stayne, who was on his knees. "You feeling alright, love?"

Stayne took a breath and nodded. "I will be. I'm just a bit dizzy, that's all. You didn't tell me the journey would be quite so abrupt."

"I'm sorry." She looked around at everyone. "I'm sorry about the dizziness. It should wear off quite soon."

Alice blinked, focusing. "I'm already feeling better." She looked over at her husband and children. "How are you two doing?"

"Fine, love."

"We're alright, Momma."

Alannah smiled. "Good. Katarina? Michael?"

"I'm alright, Momma."

"Me too."

Margaret grinned. "All present and correct here as well."

"Great."

"Kickie goo."

Alannah laughed and kissed Victoria's cheek. "I'm very glad to hear that. Alice, Meggie, since this is your home, you should be the ones to ring the doorbell."

Alice and Margaret grinned, walked up to the door, and knocked three times in perfect unison.

The door opened, and Helen Kingsley gave a cry of delight, throwing her arms around her daughters. "Oh my goodness, I never imagined you would come this quickly! Let me look at you both! Oh, Alice, you get more and more like your father every day! Margaret, you look amazing!" She blinked, noticing Adrian nestled in her arms. "Margaret! Who is this handsome lad?"

Margaret smiled in pride. "This is my son, Adrian. He's two months old."

Helen's face lit up. "Oh, he's gorgeous! You must let me hold him. It's been ages since I've held a baby!" She grinned at the assembly. "Come in, all of you."

Once everyone was inside, Helen turned to Alice. "Now, if you would be so kind as to introduce me to everyone I've not met. Lady Stayne, Mr. Hightopp, it's wonderful to see you both again."

Alannah curtseyed. "I'm pleased to see you as well, Helen. This is my husband Ilosovic and this is Katarina, Michael, and Victoria. Say hello to Alice's mum."

Katarina bobbed a curtsey. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Ma'am."

Michael smiled. "Hi."

Helen shook his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you." She looked up at Stayne, gulping slightly. "I must say, you are quite different looking. And you have such an unusual name. But I'm pleased to meet you as well."

Stayne bowed at the waist, kissing Helen's hand in a courtly manner. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Kingsley. I look forward to a splendid time."

Helen nodded in approval. "Well said, Sir Stayne." She walked over to Alice, eyes wide in delight and surprise. "Alice, are these lovely children yours?"

Alice beamed in pride. "They are. This is Josiah, and his sister Arianna. They're twins."

Helen laughed. "So I'm a grandmother three times over. This is quite the nicest surprise I've ever had."

Alice smiled. "You are, and there's another surprise. My last name is no longer Kingsley. It's Hightopp."

Helen laughed. "Well, I should hope so! You're the mother of his children, after all. Now, Margaret, would you be as good as to introduce me to this handsome man next to you?"

Thomas bowed deeply. "Lieutenant Thomas Blanchard at your service, Mrs. Kingsley. I serve under Captain Stayne."

"And he's a fine figure of a soldier, Mrs. Kingsley," Stayne added.

"Lieutenant, anyone that can make my daughter as happy as you have made her is most welcome. She is very lucky to have found you."

Thomas smiled. "No, Ma'am. I'm lucky to have her. My Meggie is the world to me."

Helen smiled softly at Margaret. "Meggie. I haven't heard that name since Alice was a little girl."

"It's what everyone calls me now. I much prefer it over Margaret."

Helen hugged her. "Welcome home, Meggie."

She addressed everyone once more. "There's plenty of room, and the party won't be until tomorrow. In the mean while, try to get some sleep. Lady Stayne, your room is down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thank you."

After they had found their rooms and gotten the children settled, Stayne and Alannah lay back on the large double bed, eyes shut in exhaustion. Stayne spoke first. "So, tomorrow the elite of London Society gets turned on their heads by the mad Underlanders. This is going to be quite fun."

Alannah grinned wickedly. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3 A Mad Party

An Orderly Chaos

Chapter Three: A Mad Party

Stayne brushed down his shirt, and then looked at Alannah in slight trepidation. "Are you sure I look alright?" He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black trousers.

Alannah smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. "You look very handsome. Now, remember what I said. Try not to be too mad. That's my job. Go and see if the children are ready. Mrs. Kingsley said the party would begin at three, and it's nearly that time now."

Stayne left, and Alannah stared at herself in the mirror, grinning as she remembered the fun she had at the last Overland party. 'With luck, there won't be any cheating husbands to straighten out this time.' She turned as she heard footsteps, and grinned at Tarrant and Alice. "Hello. Alice, you look quite nice, and Tarrant you look very handsome. Purple suits you. Where are Meggie and Thomas?"

Alice laughed. "They're with Mother. She's become quite fond of Adrian, and Meggie has always been her favorite. She missed her, and so they're catching up."

Alannah smiled. "That's great. Where's your brood?"

"We were just going to check on them. Would you like to come with us, see how your three are doing?"

Alannah grinned. "That's alright; Ilosovic went to go check on them. Everything should be…"

She was interrupted by a loud cry. "ALANNAH!"

'Fine." She huffed in frustration. "I guess I'm going with you."

Tarrant and Alice laughed. Alannah gave them a mock glare then headed in the direction of the children's room, groaning in exasperation at the sight before her eyes.

Katarina, Arianna, Josiah, and Michael were running around the room, jumping on the bed, and generally causing chaos. They were also singing at the top of their lungs: "We're going to a party, we're going to a party, we're going to a party, and we'll have so much fun!" Victoria was screeching in laughter and delight and trying to bounce in her crib. Ilosovic was slumped against the wall, his head in his hands. Alannah walked over to him, trying not to burst out laughing. "Having a little trouble, darling?"

Stayne glared at her. "Your children are driving me buggy, love."

"My children?"

Stayne gave her a pleading look. "Can't you get them settled? Tarrant's children are as mad as he is."

Alannah kissed him. "I'll try."

She turned, put her fingers in her mouth and blew a piercing whistle. The children stopped, staring at her. Katarina spoke first. "Hi Mom."

Alannah glared at them, hands on her hips. "Would one of you care to explain why you're acting like you just took a dose of squimberry juice? Katarina?"

Katarina gulped, twirling her hair in a nervous gesture. "Well…Daidi came in and told us to get ready for the party, and we all love parties, so we were all excited, and then Josiah started dancing around, and it looked like so much fun, so Michael and I danced too, and so did Arianna, and.."

"Katarina."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Who's idea was it to bounce on the bed?"

Josiah stepped forward. "It was mine, Aunt Alannah." He looked over at his parents, who were glaring at him in exasperation. "Sorry."

Alannah smiled at the children in sympathy. "I know you all are excited about this party, but this isn't going to be like the Mad Tea Parties or the Feasts Mirana has. There's not going to be any throwing of scones, no fun conversation, and very little Futterwacking. However, it is going to be a chance for us to descend upon London Society and turn it upside down. So settle down, alright?"

Michael frowned. "It's not a party if you don't get to throw something."

Alannah laughed. "True. Now, is everyone going to be on their best behavior?"

There was a chorus of "Yes", and she smiled. "Good. Now, we have a party to attend."

Helen was talking to Lord Ambrose when she heard the door open. She turned, smiling as the Underlanders walked in. "Excuse me for a moment, Sir. I must go and greet my special guests."

She walked over, smiling broadly at them. "Welcome, friends. I hope you enjoy the party."

Alannah grinned. "Well, there's no Lowell to torment, so it may be a bit of a dull party."

Helen laughed. "True, but I'm certain you'll find a way of making this party memorable."

Alannah grinned wickedly. "I'm certain I will too." She turned to her husband and oldest children. "Now, you three behave as best as you can. Ilosovic, I'll take Victoria."

Stayne handed her over, and Alannah cooed at her. "You ready to go and meet some Overlanders, darling?"

"Yeeee!"

Alannah laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Come along, then. We'll mingle."

Stayne walked over to the far side of the room, his gaze sweeping over the tables laden with food. He picked up a piece of cheese and bit into it. 'Not bad, but it needs some brambleberries to go with it.' He continued down the line, and his eyes widened with delight at what was at the far end of the table.

"Tarts!"

Stayne licked his lips, trying hard not to drool at the delicious sight. The table in front of him was piled high with tarts, cakes, pudding, and even-Stayne groaned in delight-a small bit of chocolate. He gazed in longing at the table, furtively glanced around to make sure no one was looking at him, then proceeded to fill his pockets with as many tarts as he could, filling his face with the rest. He had finished with the tarts and was moving on to the other pastries when he heard a voice speak up sternly from behind him.

"Put them back, Ilosovic."

He gulped, turning around and staring at his very exasperated wife. She glared at him. "Put them back."

He gave her his best innocent look. "Put what back? I don't have anything." Alannah glared at him, and he held open his empty hands. "See? Nothing."

"The tarts in your pockets. Put. Them. Back. Now."

Stayne pouted. "You saw me?"

Alannah continued to glare at him, and he huffed, then took the tarts out of his pocket and carefully replaced them on the table. She rolled her eyes at him. "No, I didn't see you, but I know you. Helen told me there were tarts, and you are the Knave of Hearts. Plus, you have a weakness for sweets. So when I saw you standing over here, looking very innocent, I figured something was amiss."

Stayne huffed. "But…it all looks so delicious!"

"And I'll make sure you get some. But if you like, you could have another Trial."

Stayne grinned wickedly. "Would you be the one to sentence me?"

"I would. I'd have to declare you guilty and make you spend an hour talking with the most boring person at this party."

Stayne blanched. "You wouldn't."

Alannah grinned evilly. "Oh, I would. Let's see, who's the most boring person here? Quite a lot to choose from…"

Stayne gulped, speaking in a quiet voice. "I'll be good."

Alannah smirked in triumph. "Glad to hear it, love." She grinned at Alice, who had walked over. "Alice, this party is quite nice."

Alice smiled warmly. "I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself. However, I'm afraid it's about to get a bit boring. Hamish just showed up with his family, and Mother insists that I introduce you both."

Alannah laughed. "This should be interesting. Has Tarrant met him?"

Alice chuckled wickedly. "He has, and I think Hamish was more than a little shocked by him. His wife though-she's a singularly unpleasant woman. Her name's Beatrice, by the way. She's a real Society Snob. Their son isn't much better. I've only known him five minutes and already I want to throw him down a well."

Stayne grinned. "Well, then let's go and meet the Ascots."

Alice led them over to where Hamish stood with his wife and son. The first thought that came to her mind was that Lady Ascot looked like she had swallowed a lemon. She had a thin, pinched face and a perpetual scowl of haughtiness on her lips. The young Lord Ascot looked like he would make a good pig.

Alice spoke first. "Hamish, Lady Beatrice, Master Herbert, this is Captain Ilosovic Stayne and his wife Lady Alannah."

Hamish tried to look down his nose at Stayne and failed spectacularly. Instead he settled for merely sniffing in Lordly disdain. "Captain of what, exactly?"

Stayne grinned at him, and Hamish blanched. "The White Army of Underland. I command more than a thousand soldiers. What is it you do, Hamish?"

Hamish tried to look like Stayne wasn't terrifying him. "I'm the manager of my Father's Company. I've many men under my control, and I have to make a great deal of decisions daily."

Stayne smirked. "Sounds like quite the undertaking. And does your Lady assist you?"

Lady Beatrice coughed in indignation. "Indeed I do not! The very idea of a woman interfering in the business of her husband!"

Alannah blinked in pretend confusion. "I do it all the time. Course, it's mostly patching up the soldiers that have been hurt, although I do occasionally badger Ilosovic for sword lessons."

Stayne grinned at her. "Is that what you're calling it now? Badgering?"

"Well, I do have to plead a bit. But you seem to give in all the time."

"That's because you know just what to say and do to make me give in."

Alannah rolled her eyes in affectionate exasperation. "You need to try and be more resolute, love."

Stayne blinked at her in pretend shock. "And miss my chance for sex? ! Never!"

Lady Beatrice nearly choked in shock and rage. "Lady Stayne, do you realize how improper you are being?"

Alannah cocked her head. "No, not really. I love my husband, and I love sex with my husband. Especially in the gardens of Marmoreal. What about you, Lady Beatrice? Do you enjoy your husband's affection?"

Hamish spoke up. "My Lady and I are affectionate when needs be. There is a time and a place for everything, after all."

Alannah and Stayne exchanged identical wicked grins, and Stayne pulled Alannah into his arms and kissed her with every bit of passion he could muster. Alannah kissed back equally as hard, clutching his back.

The Londoners gasped in scandalized shock at the blatant display, while the Underlanders, who had wandered over to see what the commotion was, were trying their best to keep from bursting out into laughter.

Helen walked over to where Alice and Tarrant stood. "They seem to be very much in love."

Tarrant smiled. "They are, and they have been through many obstacles. You'll have to ask them about it sometime."

Helen smiled at the couple, who had finally come up for air and were grinning wickedly at the shocked party-goers. "I shall."

She chuckled to herself. "I knew this was going to be an interesting party."


	4. Chapter 4 Hamish Meets A Hatter

An Orderly Chaos

Chapter Four: Hamish meets a Hatter

_**Author's Note: As per request, I am devoting this chapter to Tarrant's meeting with Hamish. **_

Hamish goggled in shock at the strange…person that had come to stand next to Alice. He had never seen a more eccentric looking gentleman. He had pale, pasty white skin, red-tipped fingers; and-Hamish had to blink to make sure he was seeing things correctly-bushy, electric orange hair. His eyes were large, green, and slightly unfocused in a way that made Hamish feel distinctly uncomfortable.

But the worst was his clothing. He was dressed in a bright purple suit, polka dot tie, and had a sash that appeared to be made up of spools of thread. The whole ensemble was an insult to the eyes of respectable gentlemen everywhere.

Hamish sniffed in disdain at the strange man, speaking in his most haughty tone. "Lord Hamish Ascot."

Tarrant gave him his hugest smile and wrung his hand enthusiastically. "Tarrant Hightopp! I'm so pleased to meet you at last! Alice has told me all about you! We must have tea sometime! Do you like scones? What about cakes, pies, puddings, tea, breads, sandwiches, do you take milk in your tea? Honey? Sugar? Once again I'm so glad to have met you, so glad so happy, so…"

"Tarrant."

Tarrant blushed and looked over at Alice. "Sorry love. I'm fine."

Hamish managed to extract his hand. "Alice, you know this…peasant?"

Tarrant's eyes flashed light orange, and Hamish blinked. Alice glared at him, gently placing her hand on Tarrant's arm. "Calm down, love. Yes, Hamish, I know this man quite well. You see, he happens to be my husband. He's also Royal Hatter to the White Queen."

Hamish sneered at Tarrant. "I always knew Alice was a flighty and irresponsible young woman, but for her to marry someone so obviously beneath her in class is simply mind boggling."

Tarrant growled in rage. "Why ye stuffed shirt, pompous arse!"

Hamish merely smirked in disdain at him. "Alice, I suppose that smaller orange haired creature over there is yours?" He pointed to where Arianna stood with Katarina. "She is as strange and bizarre looking as her father. At least the other child looks fairly normal."

Alice clenched her fists, glaring in rage at Hamish. "How dare you insult my Arianna! At least my child doesn't look like a pig in clothing!"

Hamish smirked. "My Herbert is as fine a boy as you could ever hope to know. He's popular at school, is of a very high class, and is given every indulgence by me and his mother."

Tarrant chuckled darkly. "You mean he's a spoiled brat."

Hamish glared at him. "A peasant such as you should learn to guard his tongue while amongst your betters."

"I'll remember that if I'm ever amongst them."

Hamish glared at Alice in disdain. "Really, Alice, what possessed you to marry this…creature?"

Alice glared at him. "Several reasons, the main one being that I was, am, and always will be madly in love with him. He's kind, smart, gentle, and compassionate, brave, a wonderful father, a terrific husband, a fantastic lover, and mad as a hatter. He has never once spoken down to me or discouraged me. He lets me be who I want and has stayed by my side every step of the way. He has given me a fine, bright, beautiful daughter and a brave, handsome son. He lets me be Alice. That is why I married him. What about you, Hamish? Why did you marry Lady Beatrice? It can't be for love."

"It is none of your business why I married her."

Tarrant grinned madly. "Then it wasn't fer love, was it? I remember every single day why I married my Alice. She has saved my life and sanity more than once, and I'll forever love her for doing that. She lets me be who I am-the Mad Hatter."

Hamish blanched as Tarrant's eyes flashed red. "Ye see, Laird Ascot, I value me wife as more than jest a way of providing me wif 'eirs. I value 'er as 'erself, as a wonderful woman. Perhaps ye should try doing the same wif your Lady wife."

He turned to Alice, grinning. "Do ye think we should take a page out of the Staynes' book and show this stuffed shirt our feelings for each other?"

Alice looked over to where Alannah and Ilosovic stood, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed. "I believe we should, my love."

Tarrant beamed wickedly and pulled Alice into his arms, kissing her as hard as he could. Alice wrapped her arms around him and kissed back equally as hard, running her fingers through his tangled mop of hair.

Hamish's eyes went wide in shock. "I say! Stop this right now! You are both behaving horribly! Stop it at once!"

Tarrant kissed Alice deeper in answer, and Hamish fumed in rage, stomped over to them, and yanked Alice away from Tarrant. "Alice! How dare you behave so shamefully, and at your mother's own party! What has become of you?"

Alice yanked her arm out of Hamish's grip. "How dare you? ! You have absolutely no say in any aspect of my life!"

Hamish sneered at her. "Oh, haven't I? You forget, Alice that you were once my fiancé!"

Tarrant laughed. "She was hardly your fiancé, Ascot. You proposed to her and she turned you down. That hardly qualifies as having a fiancé."

Hamish glared at him. "I will not remind you again about addressing your betters without their permission."

Tarrant trembled in rage. "Why you…"

Hamish merely smiled. "Yes? Did you have something you wished to say to me, peasant?"

Tarrant gave him a Cheshire Cat smile. "If I have me Lord's permission to speak?"

Hamish nodded airily. "I suppose I could use a bit of amusement. You may speak."

Tarrant's smile faded and he glared at Hamish so piercingly that he took a step back, blanching. "You listen to me, Ascot, because I am only going to say this once. You are not my better. Alice neglected to mention that I am Lord Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter to the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal. You see, I don't feel the need to advertise and boast about my position for all to hear. I don't identify myself and my accomplishments strictly by my Title. You, however, seem to think that just because you are of a noble class that gives you the right to insult my daughter, accost my wife, and treat me as a lowly common peasant! Ascot, you are going to find out one of these days that your title, wealth, and accomplishments don't mean a damn thing if you don't have someone to share them with. I've been watching the way you act around your wife and son. Is there any love there? Does your wife take interest in your day; does she talk to you when you're feeling down? Can you tell her things and know that she'll carry them to her grave? Do you spend time together just doing nothing and enjoying each others' company? And what about your son? Do you spend time with him? Did you watch his first steps, hear his first word, and hold him when he cried? Does his face light up when he sees that you've come home? Does he insist on spending time with his father? Do you ever take time out of your schedule to play with him? Do you actually have a family, Ascot?"

Hamish bit his lip, unable to answer, and Tarrant smiled at him in pity and sympathy. "I thought not. You are a truly pitiable man, Lord Hamish Ascot, and I'm sorry for you."

He gently steered Alice away, leaving Hamish alone with his thoughts.

Alice looked over at him, then back to Tarrant. "That was rather harsh, love, but it needed to be said. I think you gave him a lot to think about."

Tarrant smiled. "I certainly hope so."


	5. Chapter 5 What is Proper?

An Orderly Chaos

Chapter Five: What Is Proper?

Margaret laughed to herself as she watched the antics of her sister, her husband, and the Staynes. The thought occurred to her that once, she would have the same scandalized look on her face that many of the Ladies had. Her time in Underland had truly changed her for the better, she thought. She was no longer as concerned with propriety and the demands of Society as she used to be. When she was, it had rewarded her with an unfaithful cad of a husband and a cold household. Once she discovered that all the pomp and circumstance was insignificant, she found that she was free to truly be herself, and she had a loving husband, a darling son, and close friends to show for it.

She shifted Adrian over to her left hip, smiling as Stayne walked over to where she stood, leaning against the wall next to her. "I must say, Meggie, your mother certainly knows how to throw interesting parties."

Margaret laughed. "She does, doesn't she? You and Alannah certainly shook things up. It's funny, but three years ago I would have been appalled at such a blatant and public display of affection. Now I find it rather sweet. I think what I love most about Underland is that it finally allowed me to be who I truly am, not what people expected me to be. I was most unhappy with Lowell, but I was also resigned to my fate. Thank goodness I fell down that Hole! It was the best thing that ever happened to me. If I hadn't, I'd of never met Thomas, and then I would never know my handsome son."

Stayne tickled Adrian under the chin, and he gurgled in laughter, squirming. "He looks more like you then his father, Meggie. But he is rather handsome."

Margaret smiled at Adrian. "We think so." She frowned at something just beyond Stayne. "Lady Elizabeth. What a surprise seeing you here."

Stayne turned to see the woman Margaret was addressing. Lady Elizabeth was a woman of about forty, with a haughty, fat face, brown hair just starting to go grey and brown eyes that radiated haughtiness and contempt. When she spoke, her voice reminded Stayne of a donkey that had been kicked.

"Margaret Manchester. I'd heard that you ran off on your husband and obligations to follow some ridiculous dream. Who, might I ask, is the child? A bastard, no doubt. I always knew your sister was no account, and for her to marry a hatter is just what I would expect of her. But you? I thought for sure the taint was limited to one Kingsley. Is this one eyed creature your lover?"

Stayne gave Lady Elizabeth his 'cat-that swallowed-the-canary' smile. "No, My Lady. I am merely friends with Meggie. My wife is Lady Alannah. And I would thank you to not speak ill of Lady Blanchard in my presence."

Lady Elizabeth blinked in confusion. "Who is Lady Blanchard?"

Margaret glared at her. "I am. I am not Lowell's wife any more. My husband is over there. He's the tall man with brown hair talking to Mother. If you would like, I could introduce you. His name is Lieutenant Thomas Blanchard, and this is our son, Adrian. Who, I'll have you know, is far from being a bastard."

Lady Elizabeth sniffed haughtily at her. "Well! I might have known you would marry a low, common soldier. It is typical of the Liddell women. Your mother married a no account man and so did her two daughters. I cannot say as I'm surprised."

Stayne backed slowly away, recognizing the dangerous light in Margaret's eyes. It was one he'd seen in his own wife's eyes several times, and it was usually followed by a string of curses and insults delivered in a voice that was colder than an iceberg. Fortunately, he'd never been the one to bear the brunt of Alannah's Cold Fury. He counted himself lucky for that. "Lady Elizabeth, I think perhaps you'd better apologize."

"I will do nothing of the sort!" She then shouted it for the room to hear: "Charles Kingsley was a bum and a dreamer who should have been locked in a madhouse! And his daughters should be locked away as well!"

A loud gasp of anger, grief, and shock came from nearby, and Helen and Alice pushed through the aghast crowd to stare at Lady Elizabeth with expressions of rage, grief-and, in Helen's case, fury-on their faces. Helen found her voice first, and spoke in a deadly calm tone. "Lady Elizabeth, might I remind you that your husband was one of Charles' staunchest supporters? Lord Dodgson was, I believe, the one who supplied the Wonder for Alice's trip to China. I also believe that he was the one to handle most of the business end after Charles passed, with some help, again, from Lord Ascot. I must also remind you that you are speaking ill of the man I loved deeply, and the man I will continue to love until the day I die. You are also slandering the name of my two daughters, neither of whom deserves such a blistering tongue lashing. Alice may be mad, but she is also kind, smart, brave, and compassionate. She is her father in every sense of the word, and no mother could be prouder of her than I. She is married to a fine gentleman, and her children are sweet, kind, and polite. She is herself, and I would not wish for her to be anything or anyone else. As for Meggie, she is more like me, but her father's influence shows in her as well. She had enough of his madness to dare to dream about a different life, and she found one. Her husband is a perfect gentleman, and I approve of him whole-heartedly. Meggie, your father and Thomas would have gotten along splendidly. Come to think of it, Charles would have gotten along wonderfully with all of you. You're all his sort of mad. Lady Elizabeth, if you choose to continue to slander the name of my husband and children, then I have no choice but to ask you to leave my house and never return."

Lady Elizabeth blinked under the onslaught. "Well, really! Such improper manners for a hostess! Inviting me to a party and then dismissing me for one small difference in opinion!"

Helen grinned madly. "Who is to say what is proper? What if proper was wearing a halibut for a hat? Would you wear it?"

Lady Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth, but before she could answer Alice spoke up, her voice as cold and calm as her mother's had been. "I think perhaps you should leave, Elizabeth. You obviously do not belong here. Good day to you."

Elizabeth drew herself up. "Well, I never! Very well, I am leaving. Mrs. Kingsley, you and your family are all mad."

Helen pulled Margaret and Alice into a hug. "We are, and it is something we are most proud of. Goodbye, Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth flounced off, nose in the air. Thomas came over to Margaret, speaking in a concerned tone. "Is everything alright, Meggie?"

Margaret beamed. "Everything is perfect. I never did like that pompous woman. I must say, seeing Mother knock her down a peg or two was quite refreshing."

Helen smiled. "Well, I couldn't very well let her insult my family, could I?"

Stayne smiled at his wife, who was carrying a very asleep Victoria in her arms. "You look knackered, love. Where's the rest of our caravan?"

Alannah blinked tiredly. "Curled up on the window seats, sleeping like a pair of dormice. You grab Michael; I'll try to wake up Katarina. Alice, yours are sleeping under the table."

Alice peeked under the table, laughing quietly. Josiah and Arianna were curled up next to each other, snoring softly. "The little darlings. Tarrant, help me with them, will you?"

Stayne walked over to where Michael lay sleeping, and gently picked him up. Michael came awake for a moment. "Daidi?"

"Go on back to sleep, lad. We'll be in our room soon. Did you have fun tonight?"

Michael nodded sleepily, resting his head on Stayne's shoulder. "Uh huh. I defended Arianna's honor. Herbert Ascot said she was funny looking. I told him to leave her alone. She's not funny looking, she's pretty."

Stayne smiled. "She is."

Michael yawned. "Daidi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to marry her when I'm older."

Stayne blinked. "Oh? And how does your Momma feel about this?"

"Feel about what?" Alannah fell into step next to them, a very sleepy Katarina clinging to her hand. "Michael, what are you and your father discussing?"

Michael stirred into wakefulness. "I'm gonna marry Arianna when I get big."

Alannah beamed. "Good, I'll tell Alice so Tarrant can get started on making clothes for the wedding."

Stayne gave her a pleading gaze. "Wait at least ten years, alright?"

Alannah sighed in pretend disappointment. "Very well."

Later that night, as they lay in each other's arms, Stayne sighed, then chuckled. "You realize of course, if they actually do end up marrying, I will be related by marriage to Tarrant Hightopp?"

Alannah laughed. "Stranger things have happened, love."

_**Author's Note: I used a few famous last names in this chapter. If you recognize them, you get a strawberry tart. Also, this is the last 'Party' chapter. **_


	6. Chapter 6 A Day in London

An Orderly Chaos

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the DVD. **_

Chapter Six: A Day in London

Stayne and Alannah were still sleeping when the door to their room began to slowly inch open, and a pair of green eyes peeked around the corner followed by a pair of dark blue eyes. Katarina looked over at her brother, fingers to her lips in a shushing gesture. Michael grinned, nodding, and they slowly snuck into their parents' room.

When they had gone three steps, they broke into a run, landing on the bed-and their parents-with a magnificent flying leap. Stayne and Alannah came awake, the breath shocked out of them. Stayne placed his hand over his heart to still its pounding and glared at them. "What in the name of Time? ! What are you two doing?"

Katarina grinned, tugging his arm. "Aunt Alice promised she'd take us all to London today, Daidi! You and Momma have to get up! We've got so much we have to do!"

Alannah looked out the window, groaning as she realized it was not even dawn yet. "Katarina, sweetie, I don't think anyone's awake yet. It's still very early."

Michael frowned. "Daidi wakes up earlier than this when we're at home."

Stayne gave him a stern look. "That's because I'm not on holiday."

Alannah chuckled. "Ilosovic, you would wake up at the crack of dawn if you were buried in a mine." She sighed. "And I'm not likely to go back to sleep anytime soon, because I have a feeling that…."

A loud wail came from the other room, and Alannah sighed. "Victoria will be awake as well." She glared at her two eldest, then climbed out of bed, going over to where Victoria sat in her crib, wailing. Alannah picked her up, speaking softly to her. "There, there, little one. It's alright. Hushen, my baby. It's alright."

Victoria sniffled. "Kickie Daddy."

Alannah smiled. "As you please, my girl. I'll take you to Daddy."

She went into the bedroom and sat back on the bed. Victoria promptly reached for Stayne, whimpering. "Daddy!"

Stayne took her, gently rocking her. "I'm right here, little lass. You're safe. Why the crying?"

Victoria sniffled. "Dark."

Alannah smiled. "It is dark. But the sun should be up soon enough."

Michael twisted his hands in the covers, and Alannah smiled at him. "What's your question, Michael?"

Michael gave her a startled glance. "Momma, how did you know?"

"That you wanted to ask me something? You always twist your hands like that. Katarina twirls her hair. A momma sees these things. What's your question?"

"What's London like?"

Alannah grinned. "Well, the last time I was here it was big, and noisy, and crowded, and hectic, and a bit overwhelming. But seeing it with Alice and Tarrant helped quite a lot. Of course, there is also the memory of Tarrant fainting dead away on a London sidewalk. That's something I don't think I'll ever forget."

Katarina gasped in concern. "Was he hurt?"

Alannah laughed. "No, he'd just figured out Alice was pregnant. Remember, Josiah and Arianna were born right after that trip."

Michael grinned. "She's two years younger than me, right?"

Alannah nodded. "Right. But no proposing to her until you're 18 and have the blessing of her parents. You have another question?"

"Is Daidi going to have to drink Pishalver?"

Stayne blinked at Michael in shock, about to say something, when he realized the simple truth of the question. "I….I might have to."

Alannah gave him a confused glance. "Why?"

He sighed. "Well, I'm not exactly what one would call an average looking gentleman. I imagine the Londoners would be quite startled by the presence of a seven and a half foot tall one eyed man."

Alannah smiled softly, then leaned over and kissed him lingeringly on the lips, eliciting a giggle from the children. "You're going to have to startle them, I'm afraid. I didn't bring any Pishalver with me, and I doubt any apothecary will have the ingredients needed to make a dosage. Besides, you're used to being stared at."

Stayne frowned. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"Darling, I would not want you any other height."

Stayne smiled at her, still a bit unsure, and Alannah kissed his cheek. "You are exactly right in every way, love. So don't worry about a thing. None of us would have you any way except the way you are."

Katarina and Michael hugged him. "We love you, Daidi. You and Momma both."

Stayne pulled his children into a hug, kissing them both. "Thank you, my loves. It's always nice to know that my true family loves me for who I am."

Alannah kissed him. "And we always will." She grinned mischievously. "Now, who wants to see if we can get an early breakfast? We've got a lot to do today!"

One hour later, everyone had woken up, eaten a fine breakfast of tarts and tea, gotten dressed, and now all that remained was to wait for a carriage that could carry them all from the Kingsley Estate to London. It took a while to find one that Ilosovic could ride in without bumping his head on the ceiling, but one was found at last, and the motley crew set off for the city.

The children were awed by the ride, noses pressed against the glass as they stared wide eyed out the windows as the landscape flowed by. Stayne and Thomas were equally as fascinated by how different the land was from that of Underland.

Victoria and Adrian were not fascinated. They lay in their mothers' arms, sound asleep.

The carriage slowed to a halt, and Alice grinned. "All out for London!"

Everyone piled out, and the Underlanders gawped in fascination at the busy city. Michael was the first to find his voice. "Barlom! Look at the size of this place!"

Alannah gasped in shock. "Michael Stayne! Where did you hear that horrid word?"

Michael gulped, and Alannah glared at him. "Well? !"

"FrmDaidi."

Alannah grinned maliciously at Stayne, speaking in a voice laced with honeyed venom. "I see."

Stayne grinned sheepishly at her. "I…I…Michael, you shouldn't repeat everything you hear me say. It makes your Momma very mad. So don't do it again, alright?"

Michael nodded quickly. "Yessir. I'm sorry, Momma."

Alannah kissed the top of his head. "You're forgiven." She glared at Stayne. "Your father, on the other hand…"

Stayne gazed pleadingly at her, and she huffed in frustration. "You need to do better than that, dear. You're in hot water right now." The women turned and walked off, leaving Stayne alone with Tarrant. He sighed, hands in his pockets, and followed after. Tarrant chuckled in sympathy. "I think you had better do something quick, Alannah's rather perturbed at you."

Stayne glared at him. "Really? I hadn't noticed. Well, at least when she's mad I don't have to worry about her screeching to have my head cut off."

Tarrant laughed. "Yes, but she could probably take it off all on her own."

Stayne chuckled in acknowledgement. "She's got one fiery temper, that's for sure. Well, I'd better go apologize. The last thing I want is my wife giving me the cold shoulder all day."

He walked over to Alannah, gently touching her arm, and she gazed coolly at him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean for Michael to hear that word, honest. Forgive me?"

Alannah sighed, and he cocked his head, smiling softly. "Please?"

"Very well, you're forgiven. But next time, be a bit more cautious." She kissed him gently on the lips. "You are impossible, you know. I was nearly of a mind to not take you into the shop."

Stayne blinked at her, confused. "What shop?"

Alannah grinned wickedly. "The one right behind you."

Stayne turned around and nearly shouted in delight. He was standing in front of the most wonderful shop he had ever seen. Piled high in the windows were tarts, cakes, pies, puddings, pastries, and candies. He peeked further in and saw a counter piled high with even more delicious confections. The sign on the window read "Carol's Confectionaries."

Stayne wiped his mouth, eye bright with longing, and Alannah grinned at him. "Would you care to go inside?"

She was nearly bowled over by the rush. "I'll take that as a yes."

Stayne stepped into the shop, inhaling deeply, and sighed in contentment at the delicious smells. The rest of the group followed, and the children sighed in delight at the smell of cakes and pies and cookies.

A plump woman of about sixty came out from the back of the shop. She was carrying a tray full of cookies, and their delicious aroma filled the shop. She noticed she had customers, and set the tray on the counter, smiling widely. "Good day to you all! Welcome to my shop. Is there anything specific you want?"

Michael, Katarina, Arianna and Josiah walked over to the counter, peering wide eyed at all the goodies. Katarina spoke first, pointing to a tray full of cookies. "What flavor cookies are those, Miss?"

Miss Carol smiled. "Those are chocolate chip, my dear. Would you like one? They're nice and hot."

Katarina nodded. "Yes please."

Carol smiled and gave her a cookie. "Five pence, dear."

Alannah came forward. "I'll pay for everything. We're going to be ordering quite a bit."

Carol grinned. "That's fine, Miss. What would you like?"

Alannah smiled. "A dozen tarts, three dozen cookies, two puddings, three small cakes, a bag of candies, one large slab of chocolate, four hot chocolates, four teas, and two loaves of bread." She turned to her friends and family. "What would you like?"

Carol chuckled. "Quite the order, Miss. That will be ten pounds six pence, please."

Stayne tried not to drool as a tray piled high with tarts was set in front of him. He watched, eye bright with eager anticipation as more trays filled with wonderful-smelling things were set at the table. "Mmmm…."

Alannah sat next to him. "So, how are you enjoying your day in London so far?"

"I'm enjoying it very much. Can I eat now?"

Alannah laughed. "Go ahead."

They then proceeded to do full justice to the spread.

After the bakers', they stopped in a small art store, and Katarina bought a sketch pad and pencils, then to a bookshop, an apothecary-Alannah lingered in there, the others found it a bit smelly-then to a small café for lunch. It was there that Alannah ran into a spot of trouble.

She was sitting alone, waiting for everyone-they were down the street peeking in shop windows-when a grimy looking man sidled up to her. He grinned at her, revealing blackened gums and rotten teeth.

"Ow much for a quickie?"

Alannah glared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"You 'eard me. Ow much? I got ten quid in me pocket. Will that be enough?"

Alannah spoke in a voice of carefully controlled rage. "Are you propositioning me?"

The drunk leered at her. "S'pose I am. What's your answer? Or are you one of them fancy whores charge more'n ten quid for a shag?"

Alannah's eyes flashed red. "Call me a whore again and you will regret it."

The drunk huffed in disbelief. "Is that right, you high class strumpet? What are you going to do about…?" He froze in terror as he felt the blade of a sword pressing tightly against his throat and a cold voice in his ear.

"Might I ask why you are harassing my wife?"

The drunk turned, and blanched with fright at the sight of an enraged Stayne. He whimpered in fear, and Stayne grinned madly, pressing his sword a bit deeper into his throat. "I suggest you apologize to the lady, or you will find yourself with a second mouth."

The drunk began to blubber in fright. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again, please let me go!"

Alannah nodded, and Ilosovic removed his sword, sheathing it. "Go, and if I see you around again I shall not hesitate to do you an injury."

The drunk was off like a shot. Alannah smiled at Stayne, batting her eyelashes, and began to tease him unmercifully. "Oh, thank you so much for saving my honor, you bold, handsome, sexy, brave, tall, gorgeous knight! I will reward you well for this brave act of gallantry!"

Stayne chuckled darkly and pulled her into a deep kiss, speaking against her throat in a low growl. "You'd better." Alannah blushed, giggling.

Margaret laughed as she watched them kiss. "Thomas, will we be as happy as they are when we've been married that long?"

Thomas smiled and kissed her deeply. "We will, Meggie. I promise."

They had a simple lunch, and then it was off to see the city once more. Alannah had to drag Stayne out of a sword smith's. "You've got the finest sword in Underland, love. You don't need another one."

Stayne pouted. "But the workmanship is just so exquisite! Couldn't I just buy a dagger at least?"

"Fine. I swear, you are like a little boy when it comes to this."

Stayne grinned and bought a fine dagger with a ruby on the pommel, and Alannah quickly steered him out before he decided to 'look for just a bit more.'

The day was finally done, and they piled back in the carriage to head for the Kingsley Estate.

The children were sound asleep in moments, and Stayne, Alannah, Tarrant, and Alice followed soon after, resting their heads on each others' shoulders. Thomas and Margaret stayed awake until the carriage reached the outskirts of the city, and then they too fell into slumber.

It had been a fulfilling and busy day for all of them.

_**Author's Note: 'Barlom' is one of the curse words Tarrant uses in the movie. It's never specifically said what it means, so for this story I'm going to say it means the Underland equivalent of "Holy shit." Rather salty language for an 8 year old! : P **_


	7. Chapter 7 Conversations Before Breakfast

An Orderly Chaos

Chapter Seven: Conversations Before Breakfast

Stayne stood in the hall of the Kingsley home, admiring the art that adorned the walls. He had left Alannah sleeping, knowing that she would not be too concerned about his whereabouts when she woke-he would often rise before her when they were at home.

He turned a corner and nearly ran into Helen. He quickly backed away, a contrite expression on his face. "Pardon me, Mrs. Kingsley! I didn't mean to nearly run you over."

Helen smiled at him. "That is quite alright, Stayne. I'm an early riser as well. Charles would always wake me up to see the sunrise, and I suppose I never broke the habit. But I am glad we're alone, as I've many questions I wish to ask you."

Stayne smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we sit down, Mrs. Kingsley?"

Helen smiled and led Stayne over to a window seat. They sat, and Helen turned to him. "I suppose my first question is-how did you lose your eye?"

"I lost it to a creature known as the JubJub Bird-a fierce and terrible beast. I was twenty one, and had just been made a soldier in the Red Queen's Army. My Captain gave me the task of feeding the bird. One night, I got trapped in its cage, and it ripped my eye out before I managed to escape."

Helen cringed. "Your eye is…completely gone?"

Stayne nodded grimly. "The only thing behind this patch is an empty socket. It took me a while to get used to only having one eye, but I adjusted. Of course, it had other consequences."

"Such as?"

Stayne sighed. "Has Alice ever told you about the first time we met?"

Helen nodded. "She was playing croquet with the Queen, and you were carrying her crown. She also said something about a trial."

Stayne shuddered to himself. "It was not a trial, it was a farce. Iracebeth-the Red Queen-she was obsessed with me, and she was willing to do anything to make sure I fell into her claws. The fact that I would have nothing to do with her didn't seem to deter her at all. She cooked up the charges and had me arrested and imprisoned for stealing tarts. She then made sure that I wouldn't get a fair trial by bribing the jury and making sure that all evidence in my favor was 'misplaced.' Alice tried her best to save my life, but it was too little, too late. Three days after that, Iracebeth came to me with an offer-I could work for her and live, or I could refuse and die on the execution block. I chose life, and lived a damned one for many years."

Helen paused, wording her next question carefully. "What…what did the Queen make you do?"

Stayne faced her, his eye dark. "Things that I will never forget. Torture, murder, thievery, extortion. The worst thing of all, though, was that I was beginning to enjoy what I was doing. There are different types of madness, Helen, and I was falling into the worst madness of all. I nearly became lost in the blood, darkness, and terror of the Bloody Red Reign."

Helen shuddered at the look on his face. "What changed?"

Stayne smiled. "Alannah. I saw her at a Masquerade, and was captivated by her. She had come to sing-she has the most beautiful voice you've ever heard. Her voice calmed my tormented mind, and I was able to be my true self for a while. But then came the Frabjous Day."

"The what?"

Stayne chuckled. "The day Alice slew the Jabberwock. Iracebeth's reign ended on that same day, and she and I were banished to the Outlands by her sister, Mirana. Not one of my fondest memories."

"But surely you could have simply left…Iracebeth, was it? You could have left her alone and lived your own life."

Stayne laughed drily. "I could have, if not for the fact that we were chained together. That put a real damper on any plans and hopes I might have had. I began to succumb to Madness again and seriously considered taking my life so I could be free of the witch. My dreams weren't any better. I'd constantly dream of…the crimes I'd committed, and I've committed many." He stared at Helen. "I'm not a nice man."

"No, but you are a good one."

Stayne turned, smiling at his wife. "You're the reason for that, love."

Alannah shook her head and sat next to him, kissing him softly. "No. I might have awoken that part of you, but it was always there. You proved it was when you didn't try to go after Alice."

Helen gazed at Stayne in slight anger. "What is she talking about?"

Stayne gulped. "The third time Alice visited us, she had to try and locate the Vorpal Sword. It was at Salazen Grum-Iracebeth's castle. She had also come there to rescue Tarrant-my soldiers had captured him for 'questioning', in other words-torture. Alice was quite small, since she had been given Pishalver, so Mctwisp gave her Upelkuchen, only she ate too much and grew to be nine feet tall. She outgrew her clothes."

Helen interrupted, confused. "Pishalver, Mctwisp, Upelkuchen? What or who or those?"

Alannah smiled. "Pishalver is a drink that makes you shrink, Mctwisp is the White Rabbit, and Upelkuchen is a cake that makes you grow. Pishalver tastes dreadful, while Upelkuchen is quite nice."

Helen nodded in understanding, and then motioned for Stayne to continue.

"She gave her name as Um, and Iracebeth took her into the palace. I saw her, and I was a bit…intrigued by her…largeness. Though I didn't actually attempt anything until three days later."

Helen merely stared at him. "And what did you do?"

"I pushed her up against a wall and told her I liked largeness. She got away from me quite easily, and I didn't try to follow her. Whatever else I might have been, I never once forced myself on an unwilling woman. Have no fear, Mrs. Kingsley, I never once touched your daughter."

Helen sighed in relief. "I believe you, Stayne."

He smiled at her. "Ilosovic."

Helen laughed. "That is such an odd name. Do you have any brothers or sisters, Ilosovic?"

Stayne snorted. "My parents despised one son; I shudder to think how they would have behaved towards two."

Helen frowned. "That's terrible. Charles and I were thrilled when both our daughters were born." She laughed. "Well, Charles was thrilled. I was too busy screaming in pain! But then when I held Margaret in my arms, and later Alice, I experienced this wonderful feeling of…"

"Completeness." Alannah finished, and Helen smiled widely.

"Yes, that's it exactly. Of completeness, and accomplishment. I had created life twice, and that made me feel more important than anything ever would."

Alannah nodded. "The first time I held Katarina in my arms, I cried. She was so tiny, and was going to be the one to look after her. It was the same with Michael and Victoria, and it is something I would not give up for all the jewels of the Unicorn."

"What isn't?"

Alannah smiled at Alice. "Morning Alice. Your man still asleep?"

Alice laughed, sitting next to her mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Mother. Yes, Tarrant is out like a candle. So, what would you not give up for anything?"

"Being a mother and wife."

Alice smiled. "Me neither. The strange thing is, before I met Tarrant, I had no intention of ever marrying. I found all my potential suitors to be dull, dried up sticks. Hamish was the worst; though-he was boring as well. I was scared I'd end up like Meggie with Lowell-condemned to a loveless marriage and a cad for a husband. I wanted what Mother and Father had-real equality and real love. But no one seemed to be willing to provide me with those. Hamish never loved me, he just wanted someone to take care of the household and provide him with heirs, which is why I turned him down. He wasn't the right man for me. The right man for me was a Mad Hatter."

Helen nodded. "I should have known."

Alice laughed. "Father would have loved him, wouldn't he?"

"He would have. If Charles were here, he'd be delighted to meet people from your 'dream world', as he called it."

Alice wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I still think about him, you know. I've never told this to anyone, but Josiah's full name is Josiah Charles Hightopp. Arianna's middle name is Helen." She chuckled at a memory. "Tarrant was a bit confused as to why I wanted to give them another name. I told him it was a custom in our world-a way of remembering those we loved."

Stayne smiled. "It's a lovely tradition. By the by, Michael is going to marry Arianna when he's older."

Alice laughed. "Is he? I can't say I'm surprised; they've been friends since they were babies. Well, I'll be sure to tell Tarrant in about six years so he can start making wedding clothes. Alannah, do you think you could ask Time to speed up?"

Alannah gasped in pretend shock. "And be cursed to a never ending Tea Party? No thank you. I've already done one Freeze, I don't need another."

Helen blinked in confusion. "Freeze?"

Stayne explained. "All Underlanders are born with the ability to freeze themselves at a certain age, with stipulations. They have to be adults, and once frozen they cannot unfreeze. It's not immortality-nothing is immortal, but we can live a very, very long time. Mirana herself is almost 200 years old chronologically."

Helen nodded in fascination. "Are you…frozen?"

Stayne nodded. "I froze myself five years ago. I'll be 46 for quite a long time. Alannah's 34 physically."

"And Tarrant?"

Stayne laughed. "Tarrant is a…special case. He voluntarily froze himself after Alice's second visit, but before that he was cursed by Time to a never ending Tea Party. He's nearly as old as Mirana. Physically, he's in his late 30s. Then, of course, there's Chessur and Absolem. They're old as Underland herself."

Helen looked over at Alice. "What about Alice and Meggie? Since they aren't native, can they still..?"

Stayne nodded. "Yes. They both married natives, and the magic is in their blood as well. Your grandchildren will be able to as well."

Helen shook her head. "The more I hear of your world, the more exciting it seems. No wonder Alice found a home there. But now, I propose that we go to breakfast."

Stayne grinned. "An excellent idea, Mrs. Kingsley. I'll go help my wife with our caravan and we'll join you very soon."

Alice smiled. "I had better go wake Tarrant as well. If he misses breakfast, he'll never forgive me."

They left to wake their families, leaving Helen alone. She smiled softly to herself. "Oh Charles, I wish you could have lived to see how happy your darling daughters are."

She headed for the kitchen, pausing in surprise as she felt a light breeze brush her cheek. For a moment, she thought she heard a gentle voice in her ear.

"I see, my darling."

Helen sighed with happiness and continued towards the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8 Rainy Day Games

An Orderly Chaos

Chapter Eight: Rainy Day Games

Alice sighed in disappointment as she watched the rain cascading down. She had hoped that there would be a chance for another excursion into London before everyone returned to Underland, but now it looked like that was impossible. The rain had started late last night and showed absolutely no sign of slowing or stopping any time soon. "Botheration."

Tarrant, who was dressing, chuckled quietly. "No London today, I guess. Well, there's many ways to have fun. I propose we gather everyone together in the drawing room and play some rainy day games. How does that sound?"

Alice grinned at him. "Marvelous idea."

Thirty minutes later, a small crowd gathered in the large drawing room. Michael looked out at the rain, pouting. "Mum, why does it have to rain today? I wanted to play in the garden with Arianna."

Alannah smiled. "Because this is England. You'll have plenty of time to play when the rain stops. Now, Alice, what games are we going to play first?"

Margaret grinned at her sister. "I imagine we'll be playing Twenty Questions, right Alice? That was always your favorite parlor game."

Stayne looked at her, confused. "What's that?"

Alice grinned. "Someone has to think of something-anything-and the rest of us have to guess what it is. There can only be twenty questions, and they all must be answerable with either a 'yes' or a 'no'. I'll go first. Who wants to ask the first question?"

Alannah smiled. "Is it an animal?"

"Yes."

Stayne was next. "Does it have fur?"

Alice grinned. "No."

Thomas took the next question. "Does it have feathers?"

Alice laughed. "Occasionally."

Helen asked the next one. "Can it fly?"

Alice grinned, shaking her head. "Decidedly not."

Katarina chuckled. "Does it have four legs?"

"No."

Thomas was next. "Can it talk?"

"Yes, quite well."

Stayne bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Does it wear clothes?"

Alice nodded, trying not to laugh.

Alannah giggled. "Is it skilled at a trade?"

Alice grinned. "Yes."

Alannah chuckled. "Is it Tarrant?"

Alice nodded, laughing. "Yes."

Tarrant beamed at her. "I'm always in your thoughts, aren't I?"

Alice kissed him. "You are. Alannah, since you won this round, it's your turn to think of something."

Alannah thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Got it. Let the guessing begin."

"Is it an animal?"

"No."

Stayne thought for a moment. "Is it an object?"

"Yes."

Alice asked next. "Is it magic?"

"Not a bit."

Thomas took his turn. "Is it small?"

"No."

"Is it large?"

Alannah nodded. "Yes."

Tarrant frowned in thought. "Do people live in it?"

"Not anymore."

Alice frowned. "Is it well known?"

"Very."

Stayne grinned. "Is it in Underland?"

"Of course."

"In the Outlands?"

"Certainly not."

Stayne grinned in triumph. "Is it the Windmill?"

"Yes."

Stayne smirked. "Round goes to me. My turn to think of something."

The game progressed, with Stayne thinking of the Bandersnatch, then Tarrant thinking of-to no one's surprise-Alice, to Helen thinking of a cat, to Margaret thinking of a carriage, and so forth. After everyone had taken a turn at guessing, Margaret suggested that they play a Riddle Game. Tarrant agreed with enthusiasm. Alice smiled at him. "Love, no asking about Ravens and Writing Desks."

Tarrant pouted. "Fine. Do you have a riddle, dear Alice?"

Alice nodded. "Riddle me this. What goes up the hill, and down the hill, and for all that stands still?"

Helen grinned. "The road, of course. What goes around the world yet stays in a corner?"

Alannah answered. "A stamp. I have a bit of a long riddle."

Stayne chuckled. "We wouldn't expect anything less." He dodged the swat Alannah aimed at him. "Sorry."

"Good. My First is singular at best:  
More plural is my Second:  
My Third is far the pluralest -  
So plural-plural, I protest  
It scarcely can be reckoned!

My First is followed by a bird:  
My Second by believers  
In magic art: my simple Third  
Follows, too often, hopes absurd  
And plausible deceivers.

My First to get at wisdom tries -  
A failure melancholy!  
My Second men revered as wise:  
My Third from heights of wisdom flies  
To depths of frantic folly.

My First is ageing day by day:  
My Second's age is ended:  
My Third enjoys an age, they say,  
That never seems to fade away,  
Through centuries extended.

My Whole? I need a poet's pen  
To paint her myriad phases:  
The monarch, and the slave, of men -  
A mountain-summit, and a den  
Of dark and deadly mazes -

A flashing light - a fleeting shade -  
Beginning, end, and middle  
Of all that human art hath made  
Or wit devised! Go; seek her aid,  
If you would read my riddle!"

There was a long silence as everyone tried to puzzle out the answer. Suddenly, Katarina laughed. "I've got it! IMAGINATION!"

Alannah grinned at her. "Very good, love! That's it precisely!"

Everyone applauded, and Katarina blushed. "It wasn't really difficult, Mum."

Alannah hugged her. "Well, you still deserve congratulations. It's your turn to think of a riddle."

"Alright. Four stunning feet I have and hands a pair/Unlike myself/Not one and one I fare/I ride and walk at once/for me two bodies bear."

Alice grinned. "A centaur. I didn't know Underlanders knew about them."

Alannah laughed. "Most don't. But I bought back a book on Greek myths the last time I was here, and Katarina devoured it."

"Ah, that explains it. Did you think of the riddle all by yourself?"

Katarina nodded. "Yes, I love riddles. Mum told me an answer for Uncle Tarrant's Riddle. Because the notes for which they are noted are not noted to be musical notes."

Tarrant laughed. "Wonderful answer."

Helen shook her head in confusion. "What's the riddle?"

A chorus of voices answered her. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Because they both have inky quills."

Tarrant beamed at Helen. "Another marvelous answer!"

Helen blushed. "Why, thank you. Charles and I used to play riddles all the time."

The games continued, and the rainy day passed by rather quickly. When the rain finally ended, it was nearly suppertime. Helen grinned. "I must say, this has been one of the most enjoyable days I've ever had. But there's one thing I want to ask. Alannah, I've heard that you have a lovely voice. Would you mind singing a song?"

Alannah smiled at her. "Not at all, Helen."

After, Helen would state that she had never heard a more angelic voice. But now, she was transfixed, as was everyone else.

"_Well, in a neat little town they call Belfast, apprentice to trade I was bound  
Many an hours sweet happiness, have I spent in that neat little town  
A sad misfortune came over me, which caused me to stray from the land  
Far away from my friends and relations, betrayed by the black velvet band_

Her eyes they shone like diamonds  
I thought her the queen of the land  
And her hair it hung over her shoulder  
Tied up with a black velvet band

I took a stroll down Broadway, meaning not long for to stay  
When who should I meet but this pretty fair maid comes a tripping along the highway  
She was both fair and handsome, her neck it was just like a swans  
And her hair it hung over her shoulder, tied up with a black velvet band

Her eyes they shone like diamonds  
I thought her the queen of the land  
And her hair it hung over her shoulder  
Tied up with a black velvet band

I took a stroll with this pretty fair maid, and a gentleman passing us by  
Well I knew she meant the doing of him, by the look in her roguish black eye  
A gold watch she took from his pocket and placed it right in to my hand  
And the very first thing that I said was bad luck to the black velvet band

Her eyes they shone like diamonds  
I thought her the queen of the land  
And her hair it hung over her shoulder  
Tied up with a black velvet band

Before the judge and the jury, next morning I had to appear  
The judge he says to me: "Young man, your case it is proven clear  
We'll give you seven years penal servitude, to be spent faraway from the land  
Far away from your friends and companions, betrayed by the black velvet band"

Her eyes they shone like diamonds  
I thought her the queen of the land  
And her hair it hung over her shoulder  
Tied up with a black velvet band

So come all you jolly young fellows a warning take by me  
When you are out on the town me lads, beware of them pretty colleens  
For they feed you with strong drink, "Oh yeah", 'til you are unable to stand  
And the very next thing that you'll know is you've landed in Van Diemen's Land

Her eyes they shone like diamonds  
I thought her the queen of the land  
And her hair it hung over her shoulder  
Tied up with a black velvet band."


	9. Chapter 9 Gifts, Partings, and Glasses

An Orderly Chaos

Chapter Nine: Gifts, Partings, and Looking Glasses

The time had finally arrived for the Underlanders to return home. Alice and Margaret clung tightly to Helen, tears pouring down their faces. Margaret was the first to find her voice. "Mother, are you sure you won't change your mind?"

Helen smiled through her tears, shaking her head. The day before, Stayne and Tarrant had come to her with an offer-come back to Underland with them permanently. At first, the idea had almost been too wonderful to imagine. But then she thought some more, and realized that she would not be able to live in a world of orderly chaos. She had gone to Stayne the very next morning and declined the offer. Alice and Margaret, who had been hoping that she wouldn't refuse, but knowing in their hearts that she most likely would, had been disappointed, but not devastated.

Alice hugged her, kissing her cheek. "I'll miss you so much, Mother. Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?"

"It is. Besides, it's not as though you are vanishing from my life. I'll write to you, and I'm sure you'll come for visits now and then. I want to see my grandchildren grow up." She glanced around, frowning. "Stayne, where's your wife?' She turned as she heard Alannah's voice behind her.

"I'm right here, Helen. I was making something for you." Alannah handed her a glass vial filled with a light green liquid. "This is the potion I made to transport us from Underland to here. I tweaked it a bit, and now it goes from London to Underland. If you ever want to visit your family, take one spoonful for each hour you wish to spend with them. At the end of the allotted time, you will be transported back to here."

Helen frowned. "An hour is hardly enough time, and won't people notice I've gone?"

Alannah grinned. "Oh, did I forget to mention? These are Underland hours, and time goes by much slower there. An hour there is mere seconds here."

Helen beamed, clutching the vial tight against her chest. "Thank you, Lady Alannah. I just hope I don't break it!"

Alannah laughed. "Throw it on the floor."

Helen blinked at her in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"Throw it on the floor as hard as you can."

Helen blinked skeptically, but obeyed. The vial hit the floor, bounced a few times, and then popped into an upright position. There was not as much as a crack in it. Helen gaped in shock. "How?"

Stayne frowned. "I think I know. The vial is made of shards from the Looking Glass, right?"

Alannah nodded. "That's right."

Stayne glared at her. "And just where did you find enough shards to construct a vial? More to the point, where did you find someone willing or stupid enough to fuse the pieces?"

Alannah sighed. "I found them in the Outlands a few years before I met you. Haven't you ever wondered why my vials never broke? And there are only one or two shards per vial. Enough to make them unbreakable, that's all. There's more of the Glass in my Mirror, Ilosovic."

Stayne sighed in exasperation. "That may be, but you don't know how dangerous the Glass had become."

Alice spoke up, confused and a bit scared. "Are you speaking of the Glass I used to go to Underland a second time?"

Tarrant nodded, his eyes dark. "Aye. But now is not the time to rehash the past. We must be getting home. Helen, Fairfarren to ye." He held onto his family, shut his eyes, and wished them all home. The journey took seconds, and when they opened their eyes, they were standing in their cottage. Alice smiled. "Home sweet home. Tarrant, why was Ilosovic so upset about the Glass? What did he mean, it had become dangerous?"

Tarrant sighed. "It's a long story, and I only know bits of it. Ilosovic was the one involved. He knows more about it than I."

Alice blinked. "Ilosovic?"

"Yes?"

Tarrant nearly jumped out of his skin as the Staynes materialized in front of him. Alannah was frowning, her mouth set in a grim line, and Tarrant recognized the anger just below the surface. "Ilosovic insisted we stop by your home and talk." She turned to her eldest. "Katarina, take your brother and sister and go to our cottage."

"But Mum…"

"No buts! Get going! Now!"

Katarina pouted. "Yes ma'am."

Tarrant looked at his children, speaking in a firm tone. "You two go in your room. This is grown up talk."

Josiah frowned. "But Dad!"

"No buts! Scoot!"

The twins frowned, but went to their room without argument.

After they had gone, Stayne turned to his wife. "Do you have any idea the dangers you were courting toting around shards of that infernal object? !"

Alannah gaped at him. "You didn't seem to care that I was toting around a Hand Mirror made from a large piece of it!"

"That was different. That was forged from the same material, not the Glass itself!"

Alice spoke up, confused. "Stayne, perhaps you had better start from the beginning."

Stayne nodded. "Right. Well, you know that the Glass could transport people from Overland to here. But it could also transport people-or things-from other… places to here."

Alannah shivered, recognizing the tone of her husband's voice. "What sort of places?"

Stayne smiled grimly at her. "I believe the Overlanders call it Hell."

Alice shuddered at the look in his eye. "Stayne-what happened?"

"It was about a year after you left, our time. Mirana and Iracebeth had yet to have their Falling Out, and I was still adjusting to being Captain of the Card Guards. Tarrant had come to Court with a new batch of hats for the Ladies, and somehow during the fitting, his mirror broke. Not badly, but enough so that the reflections became distorted." He looked over at Tarrant. "Remember what happened next?"

Tarrant smiled grimly. "I try not to."

Alannah gulped. "What happened?"

Stayne laughed bitterly. "One of the maids said she knew where she could find a mirror that would suit his purposes. She fetched it, and right away both Tarrant and I knew it was the Glass and that something wasn't right about it…"

_Stayne stared in trepidation at the Legendary Looking Glass. He was scared, which was not a feeling he normally experienced. The glass was dark, covered in a layer of dust, and exuded an aura of menace far beyond that he had ever experienced. He looked over at Tarrant, and saw that the same unease he felt showed plainly on the Mad Hatter's face. Stayne looked at the young girl, who was beaming in pride, and realized she had no idea what the mirror truly was. "Belinda, perhaps you had better find another mirror. This one seems quite dirty." _

_Belinda laughed heartily. "Captain, a little dust never scared me. I'll give it a good polish and it will be all nice and shiny for Mr. Hightopp." _

_She produced a handkerchief and started to wipe off the dust. An almost physical sense of dread hit Stayne like a blow in the face, and he opened his mouth to stop her, when he noticed movement from within the Glass. What he saw next he nearly didn't believe. _

_An arm was pushing its way out of the glass-an arm covered in sores and coated in blood. It was attached to a tall, lean creature with matted fur. Stayne gasped harshly. "Belinda, get away from there!" _

_Belinda looked up, saw the creature, and shrieked. The creature looked up, and Stayne looked into eyes that were glowing with malevolent knowledge. He backed away, heart pounding in fear, and heard a scream of pain from nearby. He spun around, gulping in terror at the sight of a lifeless Hatter._

_The creature turned to Belinda, eyes bright, and tried to reach for her. She screamed, and it drew back, growling. Belinda screamed again and Stayne rolled his eye. _

"_Shut up!" He faced the Glass, addressing the creature within, who stared at him in a way that made Stayne feel like a bone being stared at by a dog. "What are you?" _

_The creature snarled. "I am Legion, and we are many." _

"_How did you come to be in the Glass?" _

"_We are not in the Glass, no. But this Glass is very powerful. Creates passages from one world to the next, yes? We find a way to make another one, create passage from our world to this dream world. We have plan. Corrupt dream-world. Already one of us is influencing the Red one. The White one will not be influenced. But the Red one-already she is developing the taste for blood. We are nearly finished with our own Glass. Once complete, the passage will be open. Nothing will close it." _

_Stayne nodded grimly. "And what happens then?" _

_Legion chuckled malevolently. "Dream world becomes nightmare. Creatures from the abyss make home here. But we reward those who help us. Give much riches and wealth to a willing man. Man like you. You help us, you get much power." _

_Stayne leaned against a table, hands behind his back, and fumbled around for what he fervently hoped was still there, speaking in a tone of interest. "Could you make me a King? King over all of Underland?" _

_Legion nodded. "You be King. Also you will get many riches. But make your decision quickly! Our Glass is almost done! We are anxious to come through! Give answer!" _

_Stayne had found what he wanted. He hefted the Fitting Head behind his back, and then glared at the monster. "Go to Hell." _

_He threw the Head as hard as he could, and it smashed into the Glass, which shattered with an ear-jarring explosion. Stayne swore he felt his very bones trembling, and he shrieked, hands over his face to avoid becoming blind. A blast of wind knocked him to his knees, and he heard shrieks of rage from all around him. _

_The noise stopped abruptly, and Stayne looked up. The Glass had been shattered beyond repair. All that remained were a few hundred shards and a black frame. _

"_Ooh, my head." _

_Stayne spun around, sighing in relief at the sight of his friend sitting up. "Tarrant! Thank Time you're alright!" _

_Tarrant frowned. "What is going on here?" _

_Stayne sighed. "It's a long story."_

"I told Tarrant what had happened, then went to Mirana to warn her of what the Glass had almost been used for. She had the Passages to Underland sealed forever. The only one that was left open was the Rabbit Hole, and she hid it. But one creature managed to get through before the Portal to the Abyss was sealed. The Jabberwock. Mirana had the Vorpal Sword formed shortly after. Then she had the shards scattered in the Outlands so they could never be formed again."

Alannah bit her lip, and Stayne glared at her. "Now do you see why the shards are dangerous? If a passage is ever open, the Abyss will pour into this world."

Alannah stared steadily at him. "No it won't. I lived on the very borders of the Outlands for years, and I learned many things. I worked very hard to become a potions mistress. You think the only things I'm capable of concocting are medicines, transportation, and passion potions? I knew what the shards were, and I destroyed their power. All it took was a pinch of salt, one iron bar, and tears of a crocodile. The Glass shards are just that-glass shards."

Stayne blinked at her. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. Don't worry-I don't mess around with my magic."

Stayne frowned. "Good."

Alice spoke up. "Is Mother in any danger?"

Alannah smiled reassuringly at her. "Of course not."

"Good. But one thing I don't understand. If the vial is indestructible because it contains a shard of the Glass, then how was Ilosovic able to smash the Glass with a plaster head?"

Tarrant grinned. "Shards aren't as easy to break, and he threw my Head rather hard." He gave Stayne a mock glare. "You still owe me twenty shillings. Also, the Glass's magic had weakened from lack of use, making it easier to break."

Stayne sighed. "I just wish I could have stopped the creature influencing Iracebeth. Then maybe things would have been different."

Alannah smiled softly. "Then you would never have met me. The path you trod was a dark one, but wasn't the reward at the end worth it?"

Stayne pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. "It was. I chose my path, never thinking any good would ever come of it, but something did. My family. My loving, chaotic, crazy, marvelous family. Half of which, by the way, are waiting for their Mum and Daidi to come home. Alice, Tarrant, goodnight."

Tarrant nodded in acknowledgement, and the Staynes left for home. Alice turned to him after they left. "Are you sure Mother will be safe?"

"Perfectly. Alannah knows what she is doing. Now, I propose that we have a race to see who can get in bed and undressed the quickest. On your mark, get set…Go!"

Alice giggled and ran after her husband.

Stayne lay on his side, gently stroking Alannah's arm. She stirred, and then settled back into slumber. He gently kissed her cheek, and then pulled her close to him, sighing happily.

'I never thought the path I chose would lead me to this life. This mad, chaotic, insane, wonderful life. The days spent in Overland only made me appreciate this even more.'

He smiled to himself at the phrase Helen Kingsley had used to describe Underland. 'Orderly Chaos.'

'Just the way we like it.'

And in a house in Overland, a vial filled with a green liquid sat waiting, ready to reunite a mother with her family.

THE END.

_**Author's Note-Hmm, rather dramatic ending. But I'd said in some of my other tales that the Glass was smashed, and never given an explanation. I hope the one I gave was believable. **_

_**A few things-Alannah isn't 'magical' all of a sudden. Her magic is her talent for potions making, and it is a skill she has honed to a fine point. So don't worry-she's not an all powerful being. **_

_**Legion was the name of a demon in the Bible. Jesus cast him/them out of a man and into a herd of pigs. **_

_**My next story should be up in a few days-all I'll say is it will be chaptered and influenced by the O. Henry story "The Ransom of Red Chief." **_


End file.
